Solitude
by makrofag
Summary: Sesuatu hal yang menyakitkan dan berhubungan dengan cinta disebut patah hati. Cinta adalah sesuatu hal yang mudah;hanya perlu selalu bersama dan mencintai. Tapi akan sulit bagi keempat manusia ini./Cinta segiempat yang klasik/Read n Review please!


Hay! Im comin'! #tengtengteng

Yahh silahkan hujat dan lempari saya dengan uang atas kebohongan dan kekurangajaran saya.

Saya sudah berjanji ga bakal update fict rating m karena umur saya yg masih jauh dari batasan yg diberikan, tapi nyatanya…

Saya juga berjanji bakal apdet fict KMA dan sugar pain saya secepet mungkin, tapi nyatanya…

Nayatanya apa?

Yah gitulah~~

Saya emang sengaja ngelakuin ini karena pertama: saya punya tingkat mesum yg tinggi; kedua: saya punya banyak cerita mesum di otak; ketiga: saya ini mesum; keempat: saya sangat mesum hingga tak tertahankan untuk bikin cerita baru.

Hahahaa~~

Okelah cukup hoax2nya… Silahkan dibaca…

**Solitude**

**Created by: RUKIs marionette**

**Disclaimer by: Masashi Kishiomoto**

**KEKASIHMU**

Aku menerawang jauh, memperhatikan dedaunan kecoklatan yang berguguran memenuhi tanah lembab, tak lama lagi air di pelupuk mataku juga akan bernasib sama seperti daun itu. Tak lama lagi…

"Hahhh…" helaan nafas panjang yang membuyarkan lamunanku membuatku menengok ke sisiku, kesalahan besar. Menatap wajah tirusnya membuatku semakin ingin menjatuhkan air mataku. Tidak. Tidak, aku harus kuat bagaimanapun caranya.

"Aku kecewa…" lirihnya, dia membuka flip ponselnya, menekan-nekan beberapa tombol timbul dan mendengarkan baik-baik sambungan di ponselnya. Tangannya mengepal di atas dahinya, mungkin ia sedang berpikir kenapa orang yang ditelfonnya tak segera menjawab. Atau mungkin ia sedang berharap, atau berdoa?

Ctak!

Ia menutup flip ponselnya keras. Wajahnya menyiratkan ketidaksukaan dan kecewa yang sangat. Nampaknya ia sudah dipuncak kemarahannya.

"Dia tak menjawab telfonku lagi," ujarnya sambil menatap _wallpaper_gadis berambut pirang pada layar ponselnya, ia mengelusnya pelan lalu mengecupnya lama.

Aku membuang wajahku, air mataku sudah jatuh, ku tutup bibirku dengan sebelah tanganku sedangkan tangan lainnya mencengkram erat kerah bajuku berharap agar tangisku segera usai.

"Sepertinya… dia tak mencintaiku."

"Bukan sepertinya lagi, Sasuke-kun," aku membalikkan tubuhku, kudapati wajahnya yang menegang dan terkejut. "Dia memang tak mencintaimu."

"Tapi aku mencintainya."

"Kenapa?"

Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia berdiri dan melangkah untuk membelakangiku. Tubuhnya yang tegap dan kekar tak cukup menjelaskan jika ia kuat malah sebaliknya. "Kau sudah bertanya ribuan kali tentang ini."

"Bukan itu pertanyaanku," aku menunduk dan meremas kedua lututku, air mataku masih menetes begitupun dengan _mucus_pada hidungku, "aku bertanya mengapa…" aku menelan ludahku, bibirku serasa pahit setelahnya, gigiku bergemelatuk keras bukan karena dingin, mungkin karena pertanyaan yang akan ku lontarkan sekarang ini. "Mengapa kau tak memilihku?"

Sasuke berbalik. Kini kami berhadapan. Aku perlu menengadah untuk menatap kedua manik matanya. "Karena aku mencintai Ino." Ia tersenyum lalu berbalik pergi menuruni bukit. Sekelebat dapat kurasakan ketulusan dan kejujurannya, serta sakit hatinya.

Tapi dia tak pernah tahu jika aku juga sakit.

**-tak mencintai**

Ino berdecak kesal untuk kesekian kalinya, berkali-kali ia mengaduk-aduk jus durian di depannya dan menyedotnya sekeras dan secepat mungkin, berharap agar pemuda di depannya berhenti mencuekinya.

SROOOT!

"Pelayan beri aku segelas lagi!" perintah Ino sambil menatap tajam lelaki dingin di seberangnya. Ia semakin membulatkan matanya ketika lelaki itu masih saja menatap badan jalan yang sepi kendaraan, padahal hampir satu jam Ino di dekatnya dan lagi tak ada yang menarik di jalan selain salju yang mulai turun. Ini adalah masalah serius bagi Ino. Baru kali ini dalam hidupnya ada seorang lelaki yang menghiraukan pesonanya. Ia tak terbiasa dengan keadaan ini, karena ia Yamanaka Ino—

—seorang gadis pewaris tunggal Yamanaka Group yang mendominasi bursa saham di Konoha setelah Uchiha Group. Berwajah _Barbie_ dengan geraian pirang disisi wajahnya, kulit yang pucat bersih tanpa cela serta tubuh semampai yang hampir sempurna. Bahkan karena pahatan tubuhnya itulah yang mampu membuat setiap lelaki yang berpapasan dengannya menjadi bertekuk lutut begitupun dengan setiap perempuan yang akan menelan ludah dan menunduk dalam karena pesonanya. Gadis itu bagai matahari yang mampu menarik planet-planet di sekitarnya. Gravitasi dunia terpusat padanya.

Hanya dengan berpapasan saja. Berpapasan!

Singkatnya. Dia. Kaya raya. Cantik. Mempesona. Dan hampir sempurna. Apa yang kurang hingga pemuda di depannya ini mengacuhkannya?

"Kenapa kau mengacuhkanku?" tanyanya.

"Entahlah jalanan terlihat indah sore ini." Jawab pemuda itu sambil menghabiskan sisa cairan dengan bubuk kokoa-nya.

"Gaara, masihkah—"

"Tidak!" jawab Gaara mantap. Tak perlu menunggu pertanyaan Ino hingga selesai dia sudah tahu arah pembicaraan ini dan ia tak mau berlanjut.

"Aku pulang," ujar pemuda itu sambil mendorong kursinya ke belakang. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk memanggil pelayan dan menyerahkan beberapa lembar dolar sebelum menandatangani struk pesanannya.

"Terima kasih, Tuan, atas kunjungannya." Pelayan itu menunduk sopan dan mengekori pelanggannya hingga ia membuka pintu keluar serta mempersilahkannya pergi. Tak lupa ucapan hati-hati di jalan dan saran agar berkunjung lagi.

Ino menyandarkan bahunya keras dan meniup-niup poninya hingga berkibar, kepalanya berdenyut sakit, sesakit hatinya. Ini kesekian kalinya pemuda itu mendiamkannya lalu berakhir dengan kata 'tidak' padahal sudah ribuan kata maaf yang dilontarkan gadis jelita itu, namun rasa sakit masih mendominasi relung hati pemuda tadi akibat insiden jauh sebelum hari ini. Sepertinya maaf belum cukup baginya. Dan lagi apa yang diharapkan Ino pada Gaara terlalu berlebihan hingga kini gadis itu menangis.

"Kau benar-benar tak mencintaiku lagi, Gaara."

**Dirimu**

Sakura berjalan lunglai. Berusaha mati-matian menyeret kedua kakinya yang terasa lemas dan bergetar. Jejak air mata masih tersisa di pelupuk matanya. Flunya pun semakin parah setelah ia menangis tadi. Wajahnya tak bisa dikategorikan 'baik-baik saja' hingga setiap orang yang berpapasan dengannya akan mengernyit heran dan iba. Namun Sakura tak memerdulikannya, yang ada dibenaknya kini adalah segera sampai di rumah dan menumpahkan rasa sakit dan kecewanya dalam tangis. Itu saja.

Namun usahanya nampaknya gagal setelah rumahnya akan ia capai setengah kilometer lagi. Ia sudah tak mampu membendung desakan _humorus_di ujung emeraldnya hingga ia menjatuhkan tas selempangannya serta kedua lututnya di trotoar. Semuanya tumpah ruah di satu titik di atas bumi. Tangis karena kecewa. Malu karena diratapi sekian pasang mata. Serta sakit dalam artian sebenarnya karena lututnya jatuh tanpa persiapan.

Tanpa ia sadari sesosok pemuda memperhatikannya intens.

**-sepenuh hati**

Sasuke sedang menjalankan mobilnya perlahan di pelataran jalan menuju pusat kota. Titik-titik salju yang mulai turun sore ini tak membuatnya segera pulang ke rumah. Bahkan pemanas mobil yang ia pasang setinggi mungkin temperaturnya tak mampu mengalahkan dinginnya suhu sore ini. Musim peralihan adalah saat-saat sistem imunitas manusia akan rentan penyakit. Tapi mengapa pemuda Uchiha ini tak lekas pulang?

Rupanya ada bisikan dalam hatinya jika ia harus mengendarai mobilnya jauh dari tempatnya tinggal. Dan benar adanya tak lama setelah itu ponselnya bordering menandakan e-mail masuk.

_from: queen_ino_

_to: uchiha_sasuke_

_subject: Bisa kita bertemu? :')  
><em>

_Sore ini di taman pusat kota._

Sasuke menepikan mobilnya untuk keamanan dan sesegera mungkin mengetik balasan untuk gadis pujaannya.

_from: uchiha_sasuke_

_to: queen_ino_

_Re: Bisa kita bertemu?_

_Five minutes later. Happy waiting. Imu :* 0:)  
><em>

Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tak menyadari gadis yang disakitinya sedang meringkuk di sisi jalan. Pernyataan cinta beberapa waktu lalu hilang seketika digantikan dengan bayangan gadisnya yang sesaat lagi akan ia peluk dan cium penuh cinta. Lima menit kemudian ia sudah menepikan mobilnya dan sibuk menyemprotkan parfum ke seluruh badannya, serta merapihkan penampilannya. Ia tak mau mengecewakan Ino setelah beberapa hari tak bertemu.

Angin dingin yang menyapanya membuatnya semakin bersemangat hingga langkahnya yang panjang-panjang melaju cepat. Semangatnya sedang di puncak. Inilah cinta yang mampu meruntuhkan rasa bersalahnya pada Sakura tadi, Ino Yamanaka.

"Hai!" sapa Sasuke kelewat antusias. Diperhatikannya gadisnya yang sedang meringkuk sambil menyeka bulir-bulir air mata dengan selembar tisu. Tiba-tiba perasaan sedih ikut menggerayangi hati Sasuke. Inilah cinta yang mampu merubah perasaannya dalam hitungan detik. "Ino ada apa?" Sasuke berhambur memeluk Ino dan mengecup pucuk kepala keturunan Yamanaka itu.

"Sasuke…" desah Ino. Ia eratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke dan mencurahkan semua kekecewaannya kini dalam tangis dan pukulan kecil di dada bidang pemuda yang berstatus kekasihnya itu. Jika masih bisa dianggap begitu. "Aku sakit, Sasuke, sakit…"

Sasuke juga merasa sakit di dadanya karena pukulan Ino yang semakin kencang saja. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Ino tak berucap. Hanya tundukan dan isakan yang ia berikan atas pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia bukanlah perempuan pembohong dan mampu memendam perasaannya sendiri. Ia lebih suka mencurahkan apapun yang ada dibenaknya dalam kata-kata walau seringnya ia berkata dalam kalimat yang sulit dimengerti. Seperti saat ini ia berkata dalam kalimat yang putus-putus tanpa makna.

"Gaara."

Sekejap sakit di dadanya semakin menjadi padahal Ino sudah berhenti memukulinya. Tak perlu bercerita lebih lanjut ia sudah mengerti. Dua yang perlu ditambahkan dalam karakter Ino bagi Sasuke. Pertama, suatu hari gadis itu akan berkata dalam kalimat yang mudah dimengerti walau hanya dengan sepatah kata. Kedua, gadis itu sama sekali tak tahu bagaimana berbicara sebaik mungkin agar tak mengecewakan orang lain.

Kecewa kini bukanlah akhir melainkan awal pertemuan yang mulanya diinginkan sepenuh hati.

Inilah cinta yang mampu mengubah prespektifmu tentang suatu waktu yang kau ingini.

**Dia**

"Silahkan, Tuan," ujar pelayan itu seramah mungkin. Ia ingin pelanggan yang satu ini tak kapok datang ke tempat kerjanya, mengingat jumlah tip yang terlampau banyak yang diberikan Tuan-nya ini. "Berhati-hatilah, Tuan, jalanan cukup licin akibat salju."

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis. "Aku tahu, terima kasih."

"Kami menunggu kedatangan Anda kembali, Tuan."

Untuk kalimat terakhir itu Gaara tak memperdulikannya. Ia malah sibuk memerhatikan butiran salju yang membasahi wajah pucatnya, ia mengelus salju yang jatuh tepat di atas telapak tangannya dan berhenti ketika menyadari Yamanaka Ino sedang bersandar sambil menangis di sisinya. Kaca transparan cukup membuatnya tahu jika Ino sedang berada di puncak kesedihannya.

Gaara pun memilih menyebrang dan berjalan-jalan di sekitar tempatnya bertemu Ino lagi. Ia tak ingin pulang dengan bayangan Ino yang sedih karenanya. Itu akan membuatnya kepikiran dan merasa bersalah.

Bisik-bisik dan kikikan kecil beberapa gadis berseragam yang berpapasan dengannya cukup menghiburnya. Sesaat tadi ia mendengar pujian jika ia tampan dan imut padahal beberapa bulan lagi ia akan merayakan ulang tahun ke- 26nya. Gaara berjalan sambil menghirup udara musim peralihan sore ini, rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat musim dingin datang karena ia suka sekali salju. Walau ia juga membenci badai salju.

Gaara harus berhenti mendadak ketika— secara tiba-tiba, seorang gadis jatuh berlutut sambil menutupi wajahnya rapat-rapat dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Bahu gadis itu naik-turun. Nafas gadis itu terdengar berat. Dan isakannya bergetar pilu.

Gaara menatap gadis itu intens. Entah apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ini adalah hal pertama dalam hidupnya yang pernah ia rasakan. Bingung akan apa yang harus dilakukannya namun wajah dan gesturnya terlihat tenang. Kedua tangannya tenggelam diantara saku _jeans_nya.

Jantung Gaara berdetak cepat ketika gadis itu mulai membuka kedua telapak tangannya. Gadis itu terdiam memerhatikan sepatu vantofel miliknya lalu bergerak perlahan hingga menatap manik matanya. Nafas Gaara benar-benar tercekat kini. Susah payah ia menelan ludah mendapati gadis manis dengan wajah sayu tertindas cahaya senja dan tersiksa dengan sapuan angin di sekitar helaian rambut merah mudahnya.

"Maaf." Ujar gadis itu lesu dan berlalu pergi.

Gaara mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya setelah menyadari gadis itu telah pergi. Parfum ceri yang dipakainya sudah tak memenuhi sel olfaktorinya. Ia menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan gadis itu sedang menyebrang terseok-seok. Tak lama berpikir, Gaara menyusulnya. Entah apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti.

Gadis itu masih berjalan lesu. Langkahnya satu-satu di sisi jalan tak bertrotoar. Tas kecilnya terlihat berat ketika ia menjinjingnya. Pun dengan perawakannya yang terlihat tak cocok dengan kekuatannya yang lemah. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan ciptaan Tuhan yang satu ini. Tapi Tuhan tak pernah salah bukan?

Grep.

Sepasang tangan iseng merebut tas kecil gadis itu secara paksa. Tak ada perlawanan hingga pemuda yang bersepeda tadi mengayuh sepedanya untuk kabur. Penjambretan yang dilakukannya mudah sekali. Hari ini ia berutung. Namun ia tak tahu jika pemuda lain sedang menatapnya tak suka dan memacu langkahnya untuk mengejar sepedanya.

Gaara sedang berlari.

Ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa melakukan ini. Ia hanya ingin berlari dan mengambil tas itu. Segera.

DUK.

Pemuda pengendara sepeda itu segera limbung di aspal setelah mendapat lemparan sepatu ber-merk Gaara yang menimpuk bagian belakang kepalanya. Segera pemuda Sabaku itu menarik paksa tas kecil milik gadis tadi namun butuh usaha keras untuk mendapatkannya. "Berikan atau kulaporkan polisi!" ancamnya dengan pelototan horror.

"Ja… jangan." Penjambret tadi melepaskan gengamannya pada tas kulit itu dan mengangkat kedua tangannya di sisi kepalanya. Ia menyerah.

"Pergi!" Tak butuh berpikir penjambret itu segera memancal sepedanya secepat mungkin dan hilang di tikungan.

Gaara pun berbalik arah dan mencari sosok gadis itu di tempat ketika terjadi penjambretan. Kosong. Hanya sapuan angin yang membawa debu ia dapati di tempat itu. Rasanya kesal sekali.

"Apa dia sebegitu kayanya?" Gaara duduk di atas pagar beton tak mencapai setengah kakinya lalu membuka resleting tas itu, memeriksa dompet yang penuh berbagai macam kartu dan uang berjumlah banyak. Ponsel mahal keluaran terbaru. iPad terkini. Buku agenda, binder, dan segepok _loose__leaf_penuh catatan. "Isinya lumayan." Ujarnya sambil berdiri dan berniat mencari gadis itu.

Sakura sedang melamun sendiri diatas ayunan yang berderit ketika ia menggoyangkannya sedikit. _Sneakers__—_nya menginjak keras daun kecoklatan hingga remuk dan berbunyi 'crack' begitu seterusnya hingga dedaunan di sekitarnya menjadi serpihan kecil dan terbang tersapu angin. Entah kemana.

Tangisnya belum juga reda. Titik-titik air masih keluar dari sudut kedua matanya, pun dengan ingusnya. Nampaknya ia tak berminat untuk menghapusnya. Bodoh dengan tatapan beberapa orang yang lalu lalang. Aneh memang mendapati seorang gadis sedang menangis diatas ayunan yang bahkan tak muat untuknya.

Selembar kain coklat yang terlipat rapih melambai hangat di depan hidung Sakura. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dan mencari sumber sapu tangan itu. Ia mendapati seorang lelaki tampan dengan tato _'__Ai__' _sambil tersenyum canggung padanya. Rambut merahnya berkilau terterpa cahaya senja, membuatnya tampak menarik.

"Pakailah," ujarnya sambil memaksa Sakura menggenggam erat sapu tangan itu.

"Terima kasih," Sakura mengusap jejak air mata dan ingusnya dengan selembar kain lembut itu, entah mengapa dipergoki sedang menangis oleh lelaki tampan membuatnya enggan untuk tampil berantakan dan acak-acakan.

"Hn." Gaara menyamankan bokongnya diantara lilitan rantai ayunan taman yang sempit. Sepertinya ia berusaha keras untuk sesuatu yang tak penting. Masih ada bangku kosong di taman tapi ada sesuatu yang menariknya untuk tetap tinggal dan menyamankan diri diatas ayunan merah itu. Mungkin gadis ini.

Sakura mengerjap kaget mendengar sahutan Gaara yang familiar sekali baginya. Sahutan singkat yang hanya biasa diucapkan dalam satu sekon dan satu kata. Khas. Tapi membingungkan.

Sahutan lelaki di depannya ini membuatnya _mood_-nya buruk lagi. Sepatah kata identik mampu membuatnya teringat akan seseorang penyebab tangisnya kini. Sasuke…

_Dia sedang apa?_

_Memikirkanku?_

_Atau Ino?_

"Milikmu!" Sekali lagi Sakura dibuat terkesiap dengan lelaki berjas hitam di depannya ini. Ia benar-benar seperti Sasuke. Tampan, beraura dingin yang mencekam, mempunyai daya magis luar biasa untuk membuat semua orang tertarik memperhatikannya, dan bijak dalam menghemat kata. Benar-benar sama hampir tak ada perbedaan yang Sakura temukan antara lelaki di depannya ini dengan Sasuke-nya sejauh ini.

"Terima kasih sekali lagi." Sakura berusaha tersenyum namun hanya seulas senyum kecut yang Gaara dapati. Dan ia cukup maklum dengan hal itu.

"Hn sekali lagi." Gaara tersenyum semenarik mungkin—entahlah, ia hanya ingin melakukannya walau terasa janggal.

Sakura mengerjap lagi. Kini ia tersenyum simpul menghadap lelaki itu. Dia sudah menemukan satu perbedaan lelaki itu dengan Sasuke namun sulit untuk mendeskripsikannya. Senja sore itu adalah awal perputaran hidupnya dalam hal cinta.

"Aku harus pergi. Terima kasih atas semua bantuanmu hari ini."

—**selalu pergi**

Ino masih menangisi betapa menyedihkannya dirinya. Kini ia sedang duduk diantara lalu lalang orang-orang yang sedang menari dan bernyanyi. Musik gaduh disekitarnya tak juga menghentikan tetesan air matanya. Riuh rendah di seluruh penjuru kleb malam langganannya sama sekali tak membantunya untuk melupakan penolakan—yang entah sudah ke berapa, padanya hari ini.

Uchiha Sasuke disisinya pun juga turut mendung terbawa arus kesedihan Yamanaka Ino. Lelaki itu sudah terlihat bosan sedari tadi duduk diam dan menekan hatinya untuk tak berteriak jika ia cemburu. Hatinya sudah galau sejak sore tadi. Semenjak Ino menyebutkan sebuah nama yang teramat diketahuinya namun tak dikenalinya. Cukup rumit memang untuk mengerti kesedihan Ino mengingat jika Sasuke tak pernah sekalipun bertatap muka dengan 'lelaki itu', sama sekali tak ada gambaran mengenai postur tubuh dan wajah lelaki itu. Sama sekali ada dikepalanya hanyalah, _bagaimanakah__membuat__Ino__melupakan__lelaki__itu__dan__berpaling__padaku?_

"Aku ke toilet sebentar!" ucapnya tegas namun tak ada respon. Sepertinya Ino sudah hampir mabuk, lihat dia sudah merancau tak jelas dan… menyebut nama itu lagi!

"Hik… hik… beri aku segelas lagi… hik!" segelas penuh martini sudah di depannya hanya tinggal meneguknya maka ia akan benar-benar mabuk kali ini. "Aku masih mencintaimu, Gaara, hik…" ia meneguk minumnya sekali. "Kenapa kau tak bisa melupakan kenangan buruk itu?" Ino mulai membentur-benturkan kepalanya pada meja marmer di bawahnya. Peringatan untuk menghentikan aksi brutalnya dari bartender hanyalah angin lalu baginya.

"Diam!" ia berdiri dan menunjuk bartender tampan di depannya. "Hik… kau tidak tahu apa-apa… hik. Biarkan aku melakukan ini… hik." Ino kembali membenturkan kepalanya kini lebih keras hingga rasa sakit di hatinya sudah tak terasa. Kini pusing menderanya. Tapi ini lebih baik baginya.

"Maafkan aku… hik… kumohon… hik…" ia membenturkan kepalanya lagi, kini semua orang yang menari menatapnya prihatin namun tak satu pun yang berempati menghentikan gerakannya untuk menghancurkan kepalanya sendiri. Dua orang penjaga kleb yang dilemparinya gelas kristal sudah cukup memberitahu mereka jika gadis itu sedang ingin menikmati aktivitasnya sendiri. "Aku mencintaimu… hik."

Dug… dug… dug… dug…

"Hentikan, Ino!" sebuah tangan besar menyelamatkan kepala Ino dari benturan untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tangan itu segera melepas pegangannya pada dahi Ino dan hampir berlalu pergi jika Ino tak memanggilnya. "Gaara?"

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal bodoh?" Tanya Gaara tajam.

"Gaara… hiks," tangisnya pecah.

"Jawab!"

"Aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku makanya kau menghentikan bunuh diriku kan?"

Gaara mengernyit dan membuang wajahnya asal. Gadis ini sudah benar-benar gila. Entahlah apa yang harus ia perbuat, kembali lagi padanya? Itu akan membuatnya semakin gila. Meninggalkannya? Itu akan membuatnya berlaku nekat seperti ini lagi. "Jadi kau berniat bunuh diri, eh?"

Tatapan mengejek Gaara membuat Ino merengut. Nafasnya kembali memburu setelah sempat tenang karena Gaara masih peduli padanya dan menyelamatkannya. "I… iya." Jawabnya tak yakin, ia lebih memilih hidup dengan menatap Gaara daripada mati dan tak menatapnya lagi untuk selamanya.

"Kalau begitu lanjutkan saja. Maaf mengganggu." Gaara berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Panggilan namanya tak ia hiraukan. Dia harus pergi dari sini secepatnya atau akan terbakar amarahnya sendiri.

"Kau tahu karena siapa aku bunuh diri?" teriak Ino. Gaara masih berjalan dan akan naik ke tangga. "Karena kau, Gaara! KAU!"

Ino menangis terduduk dan masih mengucapkan kata 'kau' berkali-kali. Selalu seperti ini, Gaara meninggalkanya dengan rasa sakit dan pupuk cinta dalam hati Ino. Gaara… selalu pergi dengan cara yang tak biasa.

Tak lama setelah itu Sasuke berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya erat, memberikan kata-kata penghiburan walau sebenarnya ia juga perlu dihibur.

**Meninggalkan**

Gaara tersenyum penuh arti di depan cerminnya malam ini. Musik jazz favoritnya ia setel keras-keras di dalam kamarnya hingga terdengar sampai kamar mandinya. Tak seperti biasanya ia menghabiskan begitu lama waktunya di dalam sana. Rasanya tiba-tiba ia ingin berendam dalam air panas selama mungkin dan membersihkan wajahnya sesteril mungkin bahkan ia meletuskan jerawat kecilnya dengan kukunya agar pengganggu itu hilang.

Bayangan gadis yang sore ini ia temui memenuhi tiap rongga otaknya. Rasanya ia ingin terus menerus mengulang hari indahnya hari ini.

Saat itu sore hari hampir senja, Gaara keluar dari sebuah café dengan perasaan kacau. Sejak gadis itu memaksanya untuk kesekian kalinya akhirnya ia bersedia menemui gadis itu walau selama sisa waktunya ia habiskan untuk memandangi jalan sepi. Dan saat itulah hal yang ditakutkan Gaara meluncur dari sepasang bibir gadis itu. Ia tahu Yamanaka Ino masih mengharapkannya— bahkan kenangan buruk yang lalu pun masih belum mampu menghancurkan hati perempuan itu. Gaara tahu, Ino sangat mencintainya karena itulah ia harus segera meninggalkan gadis itu agar ia tidak kecewa padanya lagi.

"Tidak!" kata yang cukup tajam dan menusuk. Jelas mengungkapkan perasaan Gaara yang meletup-letup ingin pergi dari sana secepatnya, tak bisa ia pungkiri, ia juga merasakan sakit akan insiden itu. Maaf adalah sebuah kata yang riskan untuk Yamanaka Ino. Gaara pun memilih pergi tanpa persetujuan Ino ditemani seorang pelayan yang selalu tersenyum padanya (efek dari jumlah tipnya yang besar).

"Terima kasih, Tuan, atas kunjungannya." Ujar pelayan itu santun. "Berhati-hatilah, Tuan, jalanan agak licin akibat salju."

"Aku tahu, terima kasih."

"Kami menunggu kedatangan Anda kembali, Tuan."

Kini Gaara berjalan menuju sedan hitamnya yang menyepi di parkiran yang lenggang. Ia menatap ke angkasa luas yang menyebarkan salju putih yang dingin. Butiran itu mendarat halus di sekitar dahinya, membuatnya merinding sesaat. Pun dengan butiran lainnya yang jatuh tepat di atas telapak tangannya yang lebar, ia gosok-gosokan koloid putih itu dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. Halus dan dingin. Tanpa sengaja ekor matanya melebar terkejut mendapati Yamanaka Ino sedang berusaha meredam isakannya, berkali-kali gadis itu mengusap air matanya dengan tisu disertai menutup mulutnya serapat mungkin. Gaara tahu gadis itu benci jika ia terlihat lemah. Beruntung saat itu café sedang sepi.

Tak ingin terlalu lama memperhatikan penderitaan orang lain, Gaara memilih beranjak mengelilingi daerah sekitar café dengan berjalan ke seberang jalan. Beberapa gadis berseragam memperhatikannya sambil terkikik, ada pula yang memperhatikannya tanpa berkedip atau menganga lebar. Mau tak mau Gaara mengigit bibirnya berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Dia imut sekali!" celetuk seorang gadis tanpa malu. Gaara tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan spontan gadis SMU itu dan tanpa sungkan ia berikan senyuman itu pada gadis tersebut. Siapa yang tak bahagia masih dikatakan imut diusia 26 tahun? Entah apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu karena setelah senyuman tipis itu bibir Gaara seolah beku mendapati pemandangan di depannya kini.

Seorang gadis bermahkota merah jambu—secara tiba-tiba, jatuh terduduk dengan lutut membentur trotoar cukup keras. Gadis itu berambut merah muda—sejauh pengamatan Gaara, dia berlutut sambil menutupi wajahnya rapat-rapat dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Bahu gadis itu naik-turun. Nafas gadis itu terdengar berat. Dan isakannya bergetar pilu. Jika saja Gaara mengenal gadis itu sebagai kerabatnya ia pasti sudah memeluknya, ia bisa saja dikatakan seorang yang melankolis karena sikap simpatinya itu.

Gaara hanya menunggu sambil berpikir apa yang harus dilakukannya. Berjalan memutar dan melanjutkan aktivitas berjalan-jalan? Oh tidak, trotoar kini cukup ramai dan sesak—sore hari adalah waktu pekerja dan pelajar kembali ke kediamannya, lagipula kasihan gadis yang berjongkok ini jika tersaduk atau bahkan terinjak dan tertindih lalu lalang penduduk metropolitan ini. Gaara pun hanya berdiri sambil membenamkan kedua tangannya di dalam saku jeansnya.

Tak lama setelah itu gadis itu membuka kedua tangannya lalu mendongakkan kepalanya perlahan. Entah kenapa, Gaara merasa waktu berjalan lambat, gerakan gadis itu seolah patah-patah bagai potongan foto dalam slide. Jantung Gaara seolah berirama dengan gerakan slide itu yang semakin cepat, Gaara bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Semuanya.

Gadis itu sedang mendongak menatap Gaara intens.

Gaara sedang menunduk menatap gadis itu intens.

Semilir angin awal musim dingin menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut panjang gadis itu. Butiran salju putih mendarat di atas ubun-ubunnya membuatnya terlihat tersiksa dengan dinginnya sore ini. Wajahnya yang terlihat letih dan sakit, tetesan air mata juga masih menggenang di kedua pipi gadis itu. Gadis itu membuat Gaara ingin membelainya walau hari ini adalah awal pertemuan mereka!

"Maaf!" Ujar gadis itu lesu dan berlalu pergi.

Dan Tuhan selalu membuat kisah terencana untuk umatnya. Segalanya terjadi begitu cepat hingga Gaara memberanikan diri untuk mengejar gadis itu setelah cukup lama memerhatikan bayangan gadis itu yang telah pergi. Gaara tak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba ia ingin mengejar gadis itu, kakinya berlari cukup cepat, ada rasa ingin bersama gadis itu untuk waktu yang cukup lama, menemani dirinya dalam sendunya. Agak aneh memang tapi Gaara merasa penasaran akan gadis itu.

Hingga kemudian ia sudah duduk di sisi gadis itu menawarkan selembar sapu tangan setelah memberikan hasil jarahan orang tak dikenal pada gadis itu.

Tak ada respon pasti.

Hanya uluran menerima tas dan sapu tangan Gaara lalu sapaan untuk segera pergi.

Tetapi Gaara sempat menikmati pahatan sempurna gadis itu saat ia tersenyum tulus.

'_Gadis__itu__manis.__' _Batinnya.

Sejak sore pertemuan itulah Gaara merasa harinya begitu indah. Kejadian karena pertemuannya dengan Ino yang membuat hatinya bergejolak sakit tak lantas membuantnya tersenyum hingga seorang pemuda—yang mungkin, sebayanya, menatapnya dengan aneh cukup lama. Awalnya Gaara merasa biasa saja, ia piker pemuda itu sedang mabuk lalu memerhatikannya—yag mungkin mirip orang yang dikenalnya. Lagipula sekarang ia sedang di bar langganannya untuk mengunjungi sahabatnya, pemilik bar ini.

Tetapi lama kelamaan Gaara juga merasa risih juga hingga akhirnya ia menoleh menatap pemuda yang juga sedang mengekskresikan urin. Pemuda itu membuang wajah dan berkonsentrasi melanjutkan aktivitasnya, pun dengan Gaara. Gemericik suara air seni kedua pemuda itu yang terdengardan Gaaralah yang selesai duluan. Sesegera mungkin ia mencuci kedua tangannya di _washrafel_, rasanya ia ingin buru-buru pergi saja karena pemuda itu kini memerhatikannya lagi.

Tetapi nasib sial bagi Gaara, kini ia dan pemuda itu sedang mengeringkan tangan pada _dryer_yang bersebelahan. Pemuda itu menatapnya intens, Gaara mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak, otaknya dipenuhi pikiran jika pemuda itu (mungkin) menyukainya?

Gaara berkali-kali mengumpat bersyukur ketika ia sudah berjalan keluar terlebih dahulu sebelum pemuda itu. Ia berjalan menuju tangga untuk keluar dari bar, entah mengapa ia ingin segera pulang, mandi, bercukur dan tidur. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika ia mendengar music _disco_tiba-tiba berhenti dan gerombolan orang sedang bergumul di satu titik di dekat _pantry_.

Seorang gadis berambut blonde panjang terikat kuda sedang membentur-benturkan kepalanya tanpa sakit dan lelah. Beberapa orang di sekelilingnya menatapnya kasihan namun tak ada satupun yang berniat menghentikan tingkahnya. Suara benturan terdengar makin keras seiring waktu berjalan semakin lama. Tak perlu berpikir keras Gaara tahu siapa gadis itu, bahkan dengan memejamkan mata pun Gaara mampu mengenali hawa dan parfu gadis itu sekalipun di tengah keramaian.

"Hentikan, Ino!" ia letakkan telapak tangannya tepat diatas dahi Ino. Gadis itu menoleh dengan pandangan melebar tak percaya, ia tersenyum dan menangis senang, "Gaara?"

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal bodoh?" Tanya Gaara tajam.

"Gaara… hiks," tangisnya pecah.

"Jawab!"

"Aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku makanya kau menghentikan bunuh diriku kan?"

Gaara mengernyit dan membuang wajahnya asal. Gadis ini sudah benar-benar gila. Entahlah apa yang harus ia perbuat, kembali lagi padanya? Itu akan membuatnya semakin gila. Meninggalkannya? Itu akan membuatnya berlaku nekat seperti ini lagi. "Jadi kau berniat bunuh diri, eh?"

Gaara merasa darahnya berkumpul di satu titik di otaknya hingga ada yang terasa berat disana. Rasanya ia ingin pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari bayangan gadis Yamanaka itu. Ingin rasanya tak memerdulikannya lagi untuk selamanya tapi begitu sulit. Ia merasa sakit jika melakukannya tapi harus bagaimana lagi ia harus melakukannya untuk kebaikan Ino dan dia. Sebisa mungkin ia menatap Ino dengan tatapan mengejek yang luar biasa menyakitkan bagi Inp.

"I… iya." Jawab Ino tak yakin. Gaara puas menatap respon Ino yang seperti diharapkannya tinggal membuat Ino benar-benar jatuh dan hari ini selesai!

"Kalau begitu lanjutkan saja. Maaf mengganggu." Gaara berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Berkali-kali ia mendengar Ino memanggilnya tapi tak ia hiraukan, ia sudah malas melewati sisa mala mini, cukup sudah amarahnya kini sedikit demi sedikit membakarnya—

"Kau tahu karena siapa aku bunuh diri?" teriak Ino. Gaara masih berjalan dan akan naik ke tangga. "Karena kau, Gaara! KAU!"

—dan api tak terlihat itu kini membakarnya hidup-hidup.

BRAAAK!

Gaara memukul cermin di depannya sekeras mungkin hingga cermin itu pecah dan terbelah. Darah merembes di sela-sela jarinya. Ia ingin mengulang hari ini ketika ia bertemu gadis merah jambu itu bukan hari ketika ia bertemu Ino! Ia muak dengan gadis Yamanaka itu! Sangat muak.

"Aku benci sekali padamu Ino! Bisakah KAU meninggalkan-KU?" ucapnya di telepon sarkastik.

**Tbc~**

**Words: 4293 (pure story)**

**Wohooo~~ bagaimanakah kesan anda sekalian setelah baca fict ini?**

**Aneh? Familiar? Klasik? Acakadut? Keren?**

**Kayaknya yang kedua ga termasuk karena saya emang antiplagiarisme.**

**(NB: Please jangan Tanya apa arti plagiarism karena saya sendiri ga tau artinya xDDD~~)**

**Begitu juga ama judul dan gambaran awal fiksi ini (walau kayaknya uda kebuka semua konfliknya). Saya benar2 payah bikin judul yg menarik dan misterius buat dibaca, yaudahlah milihnya asal2an yg penting ada sangkut pautnya juga ama fict ini. Oiya, sekadar info aja nih yee: saya bakal berusaha bikin fict ini se-angst mungkin #apaaan?**

**Hohohoh~~ semoga bisaaa**

**Btw, saya ngerasa kalo fict ini banyak yg kata dan kalimat yg disusun secara terbalik, acak-acakan dan diulang di scene yg berbeda. Iya ga sih? (efek nganalisis puisi kontemporer).**

**Oke saya emg sengaja ngelakuin itu, karena saya seolah tertantang buat bikin fiksi kontemporer (walau kayaknya ga ada dan ga bakal menarik). Entahlah rasanya pengen menuh2in profil yg sepi fiksi ini hoho. Mungkin banyak yg bakal protes ama gaya tulisan saya tapi yaa udahlah~~ gini adanya. Tapi saya bakal merbaikin kalo ada yg ngasih concrit bagus.**

**Oiya tadi saya juga sengaja tanya soal kalimat2 yg jungkir balik itu kan? Sengaja dong biar imajinasinya pembaca terbang ke awang2 dan sekalian biar pembaca ngulang lagi adegan2 fiksi ini plus komen soal sesuatu hal yg aslinya emamg saya tau (baca: pertanyaan soal kalimat2 yg jungkir balik dan kayang). #plakk**

**Baiklah cukup sudah bagian kacangan ga penting dan membingungkan kayak gini.**

**Kesimpulan dari bacotan saya adalah: Saya minta review! Itu saja~~**


End file.
